Riley Cooper's relization
by zrsflcgirls
Summary: Riley Cooper thought she was a "muggle" this whole time.. But when she gets a mysterious letter things change...


**Hello there Wasabis (Sorry spelling is wrong) this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. Please read and enjoy. I do not own anything except my story line and my characters…. **

"Sam we have to tell her; the letter will be coming soon. It will be better if we tell her now." I heard my dad say. "But Griffin we can't she might hate us for the lie she has been living." My mom cried. I ran back up to my room and fell on my bed. I patted around my bed for my phone; I found it and punched in my best friend Melody's number. "Hello" Melody's voice came though the phone, "Hey Mel, my parents are being weird" I paused for a moment, "again." "Oh gosh what happened this time?" she questioned. "They were talking about some letter and that I'll hate them if they don't tell me."

"Hey Riles I care about your problem I really do but I have to go the mail's here. There is something for me, see you tomorrow." I laid down my phone and curled up under my covers, "hopefully my parents will be normal tomorrow I mean it is my eleventh birthday." I thought to myself.

The next morning I woke up super early because I was super excited! I got dressed in my black t-shirt and my washed out jeans, I brushed the tangles out of my black greasy hair which framed my face like curtains. I began putting make-up on my blue eyes. When I finished I stood back and looked at my outfit, "I look fine" I thought.

I headed down half way down I noticed my parents hunched out a letter, "Good morning guys" I said sullenly as I made my way into the kitchen. "Oh good morning Riley happy birthday baby." My mom smiled weakly at me, "why don't you change shirts you look so gloomy in that." "No mom," I said "I like feeling like a bat." I looked back at my dad who had his hands behind his back. "Dad, what do you have?" I questioned.

"You got a letter but your party is about to begin let's open it after." As if on cue, the doorbell rang, my mom floated towards the door and Melody came running in. "RILEY I HAVE to show you something!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me into my room, shut the door and shoved an envelope at my head. I caught it and looked at her. She sat on the edge of my bed, "Okay this is the letter I got yesterday when I got off the phone. Read it."

I opened the mysterious envelope and pulled out a letter it stated;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY _

_MS. MELODY, WE ARE PLEASED TO IMFORM YOU THAT YOU HAVE BEEN CHOOSEN TO ATTEND HOGWARTS. PLEASE FIND ENCLOSED A LIST OF NESSISARY BOKS AND EQUIPMENT. TERM BEGINS ON September 1__ST__. WE AWAIT YOUR REPLY NO LATER THAN JULY 31__ST__. _

"Melody you're a wizard?" I looked at her with my blue eyes. "Looks like it, so yesterday I showed my parents and they told me that they are both wizards! That classifies me as a 'pureblood'." "That's amazing melody," I stated "We should go down to the party I hear my creepy relatives arriving." We went downstairs and into the backyard. As soon as I stepped foot outside my relatives attacked me with hugs and kisses. One aunt, aunt Judy, grabbed my greasy hair and exclaimed, "You look nothing like Samantha or Griffin I swear you are adopted. Your hair and eyes don't match at all!"

They were right I had long black greasy hair, blue eyes that people always compared to tunnels and pale skin. My dad, Griffin, was darker skinned, brown hair and brown almost black eyes my mom the same. "Whatever" I thought. While my relatives continued to critique me I looked into the sky as I squinted closer I saw an owl. I looked back down, "Wait an owl?" I looked up again and sure enough an owl was flying around with a letter in its talons.

"Riley are you listening" I heard my mom question. "Yes ma'am. Sorry I zoned out for a while there." I said shamefully. "Your friend Ashton is here" I walked in still hearing my relatives still complaining about my imperfections. As I reached the living room, Ashton came up and hugged me, "Happy Birthday Riley!" he shouted. "Thanks" I mumbled.

"Hey when I was coming in I saw this letter with your name." He handed me a manila folder. I looked at it, "should I open it?" I asked Ashton. He shook his head excitedly. I carefully tore open the seal; I pulled out a white paper with fancy writing"

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY _

_MS. RILEY SUISANA COOPER, WE ARE PLEASED TO IMFORM YOU THAT YOU HAVE BEEN CHOOSEN TO ATTEND HOGWARTS. PLEASE FIND ENCLOSED A LIST OF NESSISARY BOKS AND EQUIPMENT. TERM BEGINS ON September 1__ST__. WE AWAIT YOUR REPLY NO LATER THAN JULY 31__ST__. _

"Oh my gosh, Ashton look!" I shoved the paper at him. "You're a wizard Riley?" How come you never told me?" Ashton asked offended. "Ash I had no idea." Just then my mom and dad walked in. "Hey Riles everyone wants to" my mom began to say but her gaze caught the letter in Ashton's hand. "Griffin" she mouthed clutching my dad's arm. "Mom it's alright" I said looking into her dark eyes "I'm not upset I promise but I would like to attend." "Baby of course you can go we will go shopping with Melody and her mom tomorrow."


End file.
